The Orisfyrer
by Seen in Shades of Gray
Summary: The Titans find a mysterious and powerful girl on a crime call. Could she be the key to a whole other world?
1. Chapter 1

Raven's POV

BLEEEEEEEP!!

BLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The criminal alarm was going off. At it's highest volume. While I'm meditating. _For the third time today!_

I slowly opened one eye and looked over my floating crystal ball at Starfire. she had already removed herself from lotis position and was floating a foot in the air waiting for me to follow suit. I closed it again and reluctantly set my feet back on the ground. Sighing, I quickly glided out the door with the other titans close behind.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Robin's POV

We followed Cyborg, who was the one with the crime tracker, into an ally all running, or flying at top speed. But when we rounded the corner we were met with such a strange and absurd sight that we all stoped dead in our tracks and stared. Well that, and we had also stepped stright into a forcefield that kept us paralyzednd instantly after entering it. Now all we could do is watch helplessly. Which really ticked me off 'cause I absolutly loathed being helpless.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nari's POV

(earlier that day)

My name is Aizawa Nari, I am thirteen years old, and I am both ends of the spectrum. I used to think I was in the middle, or even just one end, but no. Now I know I am both ends of the spectrum. And sappy as it sounds, the safety of the world depends on me.

You see I live in a seacret comunity. No one knows about us but us. And we belive that a select few of our population's veins run deep with unbelivably powerful magic. Theese people are usually quite unaware of their poweres unless they posses a certian black gemstone called onisfyre, or you cut through your skin (our skin is nearly indistructable.) and find that your blood is green. If you find that you are one of the few people like this that have an onisfyre, you are amazingly powerful, worshipped and honord throughout the land for your power, wisdom, and heritage.

I do not get along with my father in the least. He wishes to use the Onisfyrer's (people I just discribed to you.) powers to take over the outside world. But the catch is that no one in our community knows about this exept me, because I tend to evesdrop, and five of his closest advisors, who happen to like the idea. I don't, I think It's repulsive and cruel-hearted. If any of the good and right-minded Onsifyrer's, even the weakest one, got wind of this plan, they would have the reason and ability to single handedly eraticate him. And he knows that if I ever realized that I was an Onsifyrer, and that he just so happend to have an onsifyre hidden in the top drawer of his ofice desk, under a false drawer bottem. I woul sneak in there, steal it, and murder him without a second thought. How do I know this you might ask? Well this morning while passing his office on my way to breakfast and, thanks to my mad evesdropping skills, I had over heard him telling his most trusted advisor, Ajihad, That exact concern of his. How conveinient!

Now don't get me wrong, this isn't as simple as it looks. there are a lot of things to work out and be considerd. But I only have four major ones. One is my apearance. Right now, my skin is a smooth, pale, grayish, creame. After my transformation it will be white with a plaid pattern of almost any colour on the surface. My currently reddish pink eyes will now glow bright pink. I may even get a glowing birth mark to reveal itself on my soon to be freakish skin, and who knows what else. Now you see my two ends of the spectrum thing. In this world I'll be looked upon as an Emporess, but if I were to go into the outside world, I would be a freak show that should be caged and dicected by scientists. That is if they could get their scapels through my impossibly tough skin. But that is not as important as the others, my appearance I could live with.

Two is my powers, as for my popularity meter they'll have practically the same effect as my looks. But if I can help some of the outsiders, they may think of me as one of their world's superhero's and atleast somewhat accept me into their society. Let's see, the powers I know I'll definatly get are... Levatation/Telekinisis, "black hole hands," Light bolts/whips, and forcefields. This could be very useful.

Third is how exactly I am going to steal the onisfyre from father. I think I'll use a fairly simple plan. During my martial arts class tonight at eight-twenty sharp, exactly five minutes before my father gets home from his big confrence down the street, with his "work collueges" I will excuse myself to "go to the bathroom" and that will give me two and a half minutes to climb into the bathroom vent then shimme my way all the way over to the office vent and climb out. Then I have two minutes to find the key to his desk drawars pull out all the false bottems and find the stone. Then I have half a minute to attatch the stone to my corset chocker and put it up to my throat poised to close around my neck. Finnally the instant my Father gets home and walks through the door to his office I clamp the necklace shut, gain my powers, and destroy him. All in a short enough time that my martial arts teacher still just thinks I went to the bathroom and no one got suspicious of anything different untill I tell them my story.

And finnally five, what will I do when all this is over. I suppose I'll reveal myself to the council of elders so that I can help them assist the greater good of our world. Then if i'm bored I might just explore alittle in the out side world, but I hadn't really gotten that far yet.

So now the only thing left to do is wait it out. This is going to be the longest day of my life.


	2. BEHIND THE SCENES

**_Authors Note Important To Story!!!_**

**OK so it's my understanding that I left some confusing things in the story that need to be fixed before we move on to the next chapter. so I'm going to make a behind the scenes. So if anyone has a question on a part of the story, or I want to elaborate on something I couldn't fit in. I'll post a behind the scenes for you.**

**The first thing I want to say is the name of the story is actually supposed to be Onisfyrer, not Orisfyrer, but I might incorporate this new word into the story now just to make it work.**

**The second things Are Nari's powers, it didn't sound quite right to explain the extent and/or description of them in the story, so I will now just so you can understand the situation. first off "black hole hands" are the name I have for the power where you have these little black tornado thingies coming out of your hands and if you point it at something lighter then about fifteen pounds (it varies upon your mental strength and how energetic you are at the moment.) it sucks it up against your hand until you either reverse it, or the tornado wears out. as for the light bolts, they're allot like Starfire's only slightly weaker, and for the light whips thy are exactly like a normal whip only made of light. the others will be explained in the story.**

**Finially is that the character label for this story is Jericho. THIS IS FOR GOOD REASON he will come on as a major character later in the story.**

**thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Rosie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a year, but my computer broke down, and I just now got a new one. To make it up to everyone, I'm going to be a better fanfictioner. I'll update often, fix my profile, use good grammar, not get upset over flaming, finish my remaining stories, and review other people. If anyone notices me slipping from that pattern, feel free to remind me,It would be greatly appreciated. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! But I do own Nari and her underground race of nearly indestructible grey people!**

Nari's POV

"Ummm, Master?" I ask, only half faking the look of urgency on my face.

"Yes child?" he answered slowly undoing himself from the complicated position he was resting in, and looking me peacefully.

"I'm afraid it is with some necessity that I must use the lavatory." I said, In an attempt to remain truthful, while barely being successful at untangling myself from a similar position.

"Very well child, but do not tarry long for you have much to do today." He winked at me with a knowing look in his eyes, and for the first of many times, I left his presence wondering how much the man really knew about me.

I reached the bathroom and climbed into the air vent. It wasn't hard to reach fathers office, the vents provided for good eavesdropping so I used them much as possible, and by now I had them all memorised.

By the time I was testing the keys on his desk drawers things were still going according to schedule. I was about to try the seventh key when something in the corner of the room caught my eye. i turned around and saw it was my fathers collection cabinet. I never understood why he had it. He had always told the staff not to touch it because he was a very avid collector and it took him forever to acquire such greatness, or something stupid like that. Then,later I'd overhear him telling Ajihad how much he despised collections and how only fools would obsess over such trivial stupidity. Though I knew I didn't have much time, something clicked in my mind and I crossed the room to closer investigate the cabinet.

There were four shelves under the glass casing. the bottom shelf held nine different types of metals that we would not be able to find here in the underground. The shelf above that contained three valuable miniatures of some of the most historic Onysfyrers. In the next shelf sat six ancient models of kull. Kull are some of the only weapons that can penetrate our skin. They are bowl like disks that are filled with rows of rotating blades. When pressed to the skin kull leave a bulls eye like dissection in the flesh. We use the kull during times of war. Straping them to our hands and pressing them on the enemy's joints, if left on long enough the kull will rip the muscle and bone apart leaving the limb useless and in agonizing pain. I didn't like to think about kull too much. The top shelf, however, was what caught my attention. This shelf was completely covered by keys.

I had skimmed over the keys at least five times before I noticed the difference. The one key in the middle had something crudely scratched into it's bottom. It was a strange lattice work carving no bigger then a pinhead and painted blue. I knew at once that it was what I was looking for. Without thinking I elbowed the the glass, shattering it into thousands of pieces, and grabbed the key. I lunged at the desk, shoved the key in, turned, and yanked hard. Nearly ripping the drawer out of it's tracks I dumped It's contents and punched out the bottom. there under the false drawer bottom was a cushioned velvet compartment. Sitting in the middle of the compartment on a small pillow, was a smooth, round, onyx colored, stone which seemed to suck the light out of the very air around it. That was it. It had to be the Onysfyrer.

I Quickly slipped on a pair of silken gloves and removed the stiff, lace, corset choker from my neck. In the choker was an egg sized golden topaz. It was also, roughly the size of the Onysfyrer stone. I carefully laid the choker on the desk and punched the topaz. It cracked slightly. After two more blows it was completely shattered and had fallen out of the necklace, which was, thankfully, only slightly dented. Hearing footsteps outside, I quickly picked up the black stone and with great caution slipped it into the choker. At first the stone was too small for the space, but when it touched the lace it shimmered slightly and by the time it was done, it fit the necklace so snugly one would think they were designed that way.

By this time, the footsteps had reached the door. As the knob began to turn I held the choker up to my throat and prepared to snap it shut. Silhouetted in the doorway was my father. His eyes swept the room once before they landed on me. He looked about to smile, but I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Finally he opened his mouth. Necklace still poised at my throat I awaited his words.

"You're smarter than I anticipated, girl. You show an amazing potential." He paused, smirking slightly, "But I have a question to ask. Is there any way to prove that I was the evil one in this plot?" By now he was grinning ear to ear, "For all they know, You just murdered your innocent, loving, father to get a stone that wasn't rightfully yours. All mearly because he found you were not mature enough to use it properly." He paused again, smile turning kinder. "If you let this all blow over I won't punish you. We could even work together." He took a step toward me, his hand outstretched, palm up. I thought for a second. He was very convincing, as always, and for once he was right, I hadn't thought about the proof. If I were to go through with this I might have to escape to the overground.

Seeing my hesitation he took another step towards me. That's when I realised what he was doing. He was stalling, I must have tripped an alarm somehow. Probably when I broke the glass on the cabinet. He knew I was here all along, and now the reinforcements were coming. This meant I had to act quickly.

I smiled sweetly at him.

"_Daddykins_," I cooed, "you of all people should know I'm not _that_ stupid." And with that, I snapped the necklace in place.

**What did everyone think? I liked it, but that's just me. It's funny how much improvement I show between the last chapter and this chapter. Almost scary really. My next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, and yes, there is a major fight scene. If you have something to say about the story, or even if you like fight scenes, please review!**

**Rosie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry it took so long.I decided to start back up on my other stories as well, but that might not be right away. My profile is about to undergo some major renovations. Its actually kind of scary seeing how much I've changed since I wrote it. Hard to believe I was so obsessed with Twilight back then! I guess we all go through phases. I still think Jasper is handsome though, _some things just never change _****;D**

**Previously...**

_I smiled sweetly at him._

_"**Daddykins**," I cooed, "you of all people should know I'm not **that** stupid." And with that, I snapped the necklace in place._

Before the choker was even in place, my father lunged. There was no sign of a smile left on his face. I hadn't noticed though. As soon as the stone had touched my skin my body writhed in pain. It pulsed through my very veins. From the pit of my heart to the tip of my toes my skin boiled and I felt like I was more liquid than solid. The pain had come as such a shock that I doubled over. it was just in time too. Father flew right over my head, lading behind me in a feline crouch. Emitting a growl, he lunged again, this time there was something in his hand. I felt on the brink of unconsciousness. I couldn't get up. I couldn't even think straight enough to try. Father landed on me and the pain became white hot. I curled into fetal position and saw his hand swing down towards my face, something sharp glistened in his grip.

If I had any more sense left I would have realised what he was about to stab me with was a shard of glass from the case I broke. It turned out not to matter though becase I_ did _have enough sense to realise that whatever he was doing he probably couldn't cut my skin so he was going for the eyes or the mouth. Both were currently open due to my screaming bloody murder, which I hadn't realised until then.

Using the very last of my strength I closed my eyes and mouth seconds before something hard and cold shattered against one of my eyelids. The agony returned in a fresh wave and my eye throbbed like crazy. It was easier this time however. There was something about having my eyes closed that allowed me to calm a little. I could ignore the pain just enough for my head to clear. Even time itself seemed to slow down, except that without the pain keeping me alive my agony induced exhaustion swept over me. In this strange state things started to feel further away.

There wasn't anyone counting on me to save them.

I wasn't an Orysfyrer.

My father wasn't fighting me, and he didn't have back up on it's way. I mean why would he? I certainly wasn't opposing him in any way.

Heck, how could I, I was dead.

I didn't even have a father to fight.

As a matter of fact I didn't have family at all.

I never did.

I was dead and I was all alone.

. . . All . . . alone.

Suddenly, _she_ was there floating next to me, sharing in my dark world.

I wasn't alone.

For a fleeting moment I realised that she had probably always been there, but I had never noticed.

That's when she turned her head, and for the first time I saw her face. I knew_ that _face. _That_ was the face of the the woman my Father never talked about, _that_ was the face of an unprecedented beauty, _that_ was the face of the woman I had never seen but could recognise anywhere.

_T__hat_ was the face of my mother.

**So? What did you think? I know that wasn't an actual fight scene, but it was an intro to a fight scene and that's good enough for me! Plus,that means that the next chapter is the fight scene, and I promise it will have as much epicness as I can fit into it. But be warned! I am still new to writing, and this will be my first fight scene, so it may not turn out to be as epic as is anticipated. That, however, is a risk I am willing to take! Also, if you have any opinion on anything, please, tell me about it, I will not be offended. I do however ask that you refrain from writing something like "You misspelled some things," or "There were some things I didn't understand," and then copying the entire chapter you're referring to into your review without further describing what it was that was miss spelled or hard to understand. I really don't know what problems you might be referring to if you don't tell me directly, because, if I hadn't seen it before I'm not going to see it now, so doing that will only confuse me.**

**Till next time,**

**Rose**


End file.
